Kickass Diary Chronicles!
by XxSquigglySpoochxX
Summary: There were once twelve people,called the Junishi,plus three girls!These people had some pretty KICKASS diaries,which I found! That's right,because I'm pretty damn awesome like that! Anyway,this is rated T because I'm gonna be swearing a lot!
1. The KICKASS Summary

**Kickass Diary Chronicles!**

**Welcome to the Kickass Diary Chronicles! The diaries of the Junishi,their God,plus three girls! And their diaries are KICKASS!!!!!! That's right,Kickass at ....Flame me all you want,it makes no difference in my life,what so ever. And just so you people know,this is meant to be stupid.**


	2. The KICKASS Diary of Kyo Sohma

**The Kickass Diary of Kyo Sohma!!!**

**Hallo,and welcome to my fanfiction!!! This first day shall be...The Kickass Diary of Kyo Sohma!!!!! Remember,I have the right not to make sense!(Also,check out my Percy Jackson and the Olympians story,Percy Jackson,Gone Wrong.)**

**DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Kyo: XxSquigglySpoochxX does not own,Fruits Basket,any of its followers,or much else. She does however own the KICKASS Diary Chronicles!**

Dear Diary,

Ah wait. That isn't KICKASS enough for my diary! I mean,my 'venting journal' as my psychiatrist called it. Screw him! I'm gonna call this thing...BiilyBobJoeFred! Yeah,that's pretty KICKASS! But it's long...I know! I'll call it Tohru! Oh wait,Tohru's awesome and all,but I don't think she has it in her to be KICKASS! So...I'll call it UNKNOWN! That's just until I find a name...yeah Unknown is pretty damn Kickass! I'm going to start this over now...

Dear Unknown,

Yeah,now this thing is pretty damn cool I bet it's better than Yuki's! I saw his face today...It made me puke! Unlike Tohru's face...that just makes me all happy. Ah,shit! The Baka's coming! Must ruhn,I threw up in his shoes!

**That's all for Kyo,he must run...I'll try to make another post today! By the way,see that button down there?See it? Click it. You know you wanna. Just go ahead,click it,then follow its instructions to send me a review!**


	3. The KICKASS Diary of Momji Sohma!

**The KICKASS Diary of Momiji Sohma!**

**Didn't I tell ya I would write another today? Well,I did! And it's gonna be KICKASS! Heh...KICKASS! That's fun to say!Anyways,disclaimer!!!**

**Momiji: XxSquigglySpoochxX does not own Fruits Basket,candy,or much else! NOT KICKASS!**

Dear Minuscule,

That's right! I named you! KICKASS! Sorry,Kyo said I have to say that a ! Kyo hit me! I told him I'm telling Tohru,and his eyes got wide and he started to drool...KICKASS! Kyo likes Tohru! That's not KICKASS! That's the opposite of KICKASS!Kyo likes Tohru! My Tohru! NOT KICKASS!I'm gonna go beat him up!

**Three Weeks Later**

Dear Minuscule,

I just got out of the hospital. I punched Kyo,like I said I would,and he punctured my lung._Not _KICKASS!. Oh well... What is KICKASS,is that Tohru is mad at Kyo! YEAH! KICKASS! Heh...It's actually fun to say that now!KICKASS! Heh. And,and,and! Another good part about me being in the hospital is that Tohru brought me a bunch of candy! Yeah! Candy! KICKASS! lung hurts from screaming KCIKASS so much....I'm gonna go glomp Tohru!

**There ends the second part of the KICKASS Diary Chronicles!Yeah! KICKASS! It was short again,so I might write another chapter today,if only I knerw if I had some reader!(Which I doubt I do!) And to let mem nkow if I do,just click the button right down there!**


	4. The KICKASS Diary of Akito Sohma!

**The KICKASS Diary of Akito Sohma**

**It is now time for the KICKASS Diary of the God of the Junishi! KICKASS! This chapter is not going to fit Akito's character,and I couldn't care less! KICKASS! Yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Akito: XxSquigglySpoochxX wouldn't be writing this if she owned ny of the things stated in my diary! Wait...This is going to be posted?But this is my diary!**

Dear...Akito's KICKASS Diary,that Shigure better stay away from,

I slapped that bird today,the one that always flies away! KICKASS! Then Hatori rushed in screaming,"MOMIJI PUNCTURED A LUNG!!!!"

See,I was sitting at my window,looking so dramatic and somber and KICKASS! And he ruined it! Why should I care?1

"Take care of it..."I muttered,then went back to being dramatic and KICKASS! Man,I'm awesome! Go ahead,bask in the awesomeness that is me,Akito. That's right,go ahead and do it. You know you wanna...Just like I want some KICKASS pizza!Yeah,KICKASS! Oooh....and I wanna play some KICKASS Monopoly! Yeah! And can! Yeah,KICKASS!

Oh wow. I sound like Momiji!! I'm horrified! I must run screaming,thewn gop back to looking KICKASS! So bye!

**There ends the KICKASS Diary of Akito Sohma,although we might have more in the future....Who knows?If someone reviews me,I might just put in the diary entrie for whoever they want.....SO CLICK IT IF YOUR KICKASS! Or even better then KICKASS!**


	5. The KCIKASS Dead Diary of Kyoko Honda!

**The KICKASS Dead Diary of Kyoko Honda!**

**This time it's...the DEAD KICKASS Diary of Kyoko Honda!It's KICKASS because this is the KICKASS diary chronicles,and it's DEAD because...well Kyoko-san is dead! WAH! So,this is her diary from wherever she is!**

**Me: KYOKO!DISCLAIMER!**

**Kyoko: Hey! I was busy!**

**Me: Doing what?You're dead!**

**Kyoko: Exactly!I was busy being dead!**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer!**

**Kyoko: Okay! XxSquigglySpoochxX doesn't own anything along the lines of Fruits Basket,or a diary!**

Dear Dead Diary,

Another day of having to watch carrot head flirt with Tohru,and watching orangey get nose bleeds from staring at my daughter. Yeah,every mothers dream,right? I swear next time blood gushes from that nose when my daughter is around I'll...I'll.....haunt him funnily! No,that's not KICKASS enough! Wait...Why did I say KICKASS?Why'd I say that again?! KICKASS! Okay,even though I'm-KICKASS-dead,this is freaking me out...KICKASS! Damn it!Why am I-KICKASS-saying this?! .God.I just heard someone shout,"Because it's KICKASS!"

Hey! Why is orangey kissing Tohru?! Oh,Heeeeellll no! Dammit! Tohru is kissing him back! Oh! I think there's going to be a fight,because Mousey walked in on them! KICKASS! I gotta stop saying that! KICKASS! This is better then-KICKASS- t.v!

Oh! There goes one of Orangey's teeth! And another! And...there goes the dogs door,'cause orangey was just thrown through it!As long as they don't hurt Tohru...then it's-KICKASS! I was going to say it's fine! Wow. If I spend all day spying on my child and a kid that likes her...I've got -KICKASS- problems...

**Ah. Yes,you do have problems Kyoko-san,yes,you do...Such problems....Although I think Yuki has more problems with Kyo and Tohru then anyone...Ah well...He has Machi! Again,I beg of you to click that button down there and review!**


	6. The KICKASS Diary of Hatsuharu

**The KICKASS Diary of Hatsuharu!**

**Now we shall have the KICKASS Diary of Haru! Kickass,because it is Kickass and he can probably kick your ass. See,simple logic! Thank you to my first reviewer,WindClanApprentice112. Thank you a bunches! Sorry if this isn't KICKASS,I didn't know what to write for Haru. Now,the KICKASS DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Haru: This KICKASS story of my 'diary',she insists I call it that,does not,and never will,belong to the maniac that is XxSquigglySpoochxX!**

**Me: Hey! Your only supposed to say it doesn't belong to me!**

**Haru: SHUT UP! YOU PISS ME OFF! WHY DO YOU THINK YOUR SO DAMN SPECIAL YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND?1**

**Me: Along with the story...**

Dear Moo,

Yeah,I named you Moo. Why do you have a problem with that?! YOU PISS ME OFF MOO! Why'd I name you that? Because...STOP ASKING ME IF I THINK YOUR FAT! I NAMED YOU THAT BECASUE I'M THE OX! You know what,never mind. I did name you moo because your fat! Go me off again. See what happens. You'll wake up in a coma. SHUT UP! I'M NOT EVEN CALLING YOU FAT! IT SICKENS ME TO SEE YOU! IT MAKES ME PYSICALLY ILL!GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME?WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!ARE YOU A FREAKING STALKER OR SOMETHING?! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!

***Three days later***

Dear Moo,

I'm sorry I threw you into Yuki's unused blender. I'm sorry I forgot to put you back together until now. GO THE HELL AWAY! I DIDN'T EVEN CALL YOU FAT THIS TIME!!!!!

(Three hours later,this diary was tied to bricks and thrown into the river. We miss Moo terribly.

**This chapter was for WindClanApprentice112,because she requested that I write for Hatsuharu! Thank you all,if anyone else reviewed!YOU GUYS ARE KICKASS!!!**


	7. The KICKASS Diary of Kagura Sohma!

**The Kickass Diary of Kagura!**

**Welcome to the KICKASS diary of Kagura! Again,it's because it's kickass,and Kagura could probably kick your ass! I hope you have fun with that. This chapter is dedicated to Trinity,who asked me to put one for Kagura!**

**DISCLAIMER!!!!**

**Kagura: XxSquigglySpoochxX does not own Fruits Basket,me,or my does she own a diary herself.**

Dear Oink,

I got the idea to name you from Haru! I was going to name you Kyo,but that would mean I loved my diary,but I only love Kyo!3 I saw Kyo today,he tried to push me away,so I punched him a little bit-KICKASS!-,then he ended up in a coma.I just brought him flowers,but the nurses said for his health,I'm not aloud to see Kyo. I love the name Kyo!3 I made another Kyo doll,but this one's called....a voodoo doll. I didn't know what was going to happen,I swear! I was standing next to Kyo,and I poked the dolls stitched on heart. Kyo also went to the hospital for a heart attack. Then I was playing dress-up with the voodoo doll,and accidentally bent the arm,and now Kyo's arm is broken.I had absoloutly nothing to do with it...I'm gonna go look up the words,'Voodoo Doll' up in the dictionary...

**Three minuets later**

Oh my god Oink! I didn't know,I didn't know! Voodoo doll means,"A doll to torture those it looks like." I DIDN'T KNOW!1

**Go ahead and click the button!**


	8. The KICKASS diary of Yuki Sohma!

**The KICKASS Diary of Yuki Sohma!**

**Okay,I'm so sorry I haven't posted in-calculates how long- Like a bajillion years!!! I'm gonna make this one extra long to show I'm sorry!!!**

**Me: Yuki!! Get your princely butt over here and do the disclaimer!**

**Yuki: Whhhyyyyyy????**

**Me: BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!**

**Yuki: Eesh...XxSquigglySpoochxX does not own my diary,nor me,nor any part of Fruits Basket.**

Dear Diary,

So lately,I've like noticed that all the Junishi members have diaries,so I got one too! It's great! And KICKASS! It's bright pink,with stickers of hearts on it! Machi helped me pick it out,and we picked this one because there wasn't any red ones. Today when Machi and me were at the store,my KICKASS fan club popped out of no where and started to sing their song! Let's put the-KICKASS!- song in here!

"Y-U-K-I! Yuki,Yuki! Y-U-K-I,YUKI!"

Or something like that! It's wonderful,no? Although I was enjoying their singing,Machi decided to beat the KICKASS crap out of them.

It was funny top watch them cry too! It was KICKASS!

Anyways.

So me and Machi hung out all day. It was pretty kickass. But then I felt something squishy in my shoe,so I took it out,and saw puke. Then,I remembered when Kyo had looked me in the face,then thrown up in my shoes. Damn him. Oh well.

Machi started to laugh at me,so I got mad and left. Don't say I was mean,she deserved it!!! Just to make her and Kyo,two birds one KICKASS stone thing,I hung out with Tohru.

It was pretty KICKASS!

We tended to the garden,then just hung out.

We started talking about the curse,and she said she wanted to break it. Welly well then. I think I might help her with that. I think whoever is reading this should insert an evil,yet KICKASS,laugh here.

**Ah,Yuki. Too bad,it's not gonna happen. You wo't even break it with MAchi,because Tohru and Kyo will first! HA! Now then. Readers! Important announcement for you!!!: CLICK THAT LITTLE RECTANGULAR BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
